My Love, My Obsession, My Possession
by Ghastly Ghost
Summary: Ryou and Yuugi started dating after the Pharaoh was suppose to go on to the after life. They've both always wanted to spend more time together but people just kept getting they way, with mistakes, misjudgments. Until one of them falls into insanity and would anything to keep the other with them forever.


~Chapter One~

Yuugi was sound a sleep with Ryou, in the latter's bed. They had been dating for months after the duel that would had sent Atem to the after life. Who later came back, to spend his life in the world of the living, since his life was cut so short when he died. Yuugi's phone started to vibrate on the night table next to the bed, being the light sleeper that is he stirred in bed, and then proceed to untangle himself from the mess of sheets to answer his phone.

"Hello...o" He yawned answering the called, listening to the person on the other end. "Yami? ..Why are you calling?" He turned his attention to the digital alarm clock. "It''s six in the morning." He paused again, at this point Ryou was awake as well watching his love talk on the phone. "I told grandpa _and _you that I was spending the weekend with Ryou..." He sighed, a disappointed expression swept across his face. "Right now? ...Fine." He hung up his phone and flopped back down on to bed.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked, sitting up, reaching over to comfort Yuugi. Of course something was, Yuugi normally didn't made at people or acted like this. But it was best to ask the question, rather than assume he knew what was wrong.

Yuugi Side again, and rolled over so he was on his back. He pulled Ryou down into a kiss, and the other kissed him back. Yuugi was the one who broke it and sat up with Ryou. "It's yami, he forgot I was spending the weekend here, and not just the night... he made plans with Kaiba to help promote a torment he having. So I have to go back home to help grandpa with the shop."

"Well that isn't fair to you... " Ryou frowned, he and Yuugi had been looking forward to spending the weekend together. They had it planned out. They've been wanting to spend more time together and this was an opening in their schedules that really worked out for them. A time like this was rarely to happen again anytime soon. Ryou sighed himself, it was very disappointing. "Well at least let's make you some food before you do. We sicked dinner last night after all."

"I'm sorry Ryou, I know you where looking forward to this- I was too." He huffed a bit. "Yami can be so forgetful Sometimes. And I can't leave grandpa alone in the shop, Saturdays are very busy." He paused thinking a for bit "I can come back later right? After grandpa closes shop today. We'll still have tomorrow to spend the day together."

Ryou smiled at him and pulled off the bed and to his feet. "Yea, we'll have tomorrow. Now let's get you something to eat. We need to get to home by eight after all."

Yuugi smiled back at him, he was so lucky to have a boyfriend who was so understanding. "Can we make french toast? I could really go for that right now!" Ryou laughed, covering his mouth. "And bacon! It's not breakfast without bacon!"

"Yea we can do that." He whiled at Yuugi.

The two went into Ryou's kitchen, the boy had moved out of his father apartment and had bought a small house with money he had saved up by making and selling TRPG figures, and his father helped out with money as well. They made their breakfast, enjoyed their meal, and got ready for the rest of their morning. Showering, brushing their teeth, and finally putting some real clothes on and not just going about in their boxers. All of that brought them to where Ryou was dropping off Yuugi at the game shop.

"I'll be back here at six tonight to pick you up!" Ryou called out to him, as he drove away, Yuugi gave him a big wave before entering the shop. He headed up the stairs, in the back, to enter the apartment above.

"Grandpa! I'm back." He said, putting on a smile, he didn't want the elder to feel guilty about him being here. There was no reason for that, it wasn't his grandfather's fault that Yami was a forgetful space cadet.

It was an awfully busy day for the Mutou duo, Saturdays where their busiest day of the week. Kids, teens, parents all coming to the small shop to by the games they wanted, missing pieces to the games they already had. It didn't help, or rather you it did depending on the perspective, that Yuugi was the King of Games, it really brought in the costumers. It really nonstop all day, no break for either of them. By the time it was closing all Yuugi wanted to do was sleep, but he was helping his grandfather clean up before Ryou showed up. They where still busy cleaning when Ryou pulled up, honked horn on his car.

"Oh... looks like Ryou's here. You can go now Yuugi, I can get the rest." The old smiled at his grandson, he knew Yuugi had been covering it, but it was obvious to him that he wasn't okay with what Yami did. "You go have fun."

"Thank you Grandpa." He gave the man a quick hug before running out and getting into Ryou's car.


End file.
